


Blue Diamond and Steven (and Lars) Use Memes

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Memes, Parody, Short, Slight horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Steven and Lars meet Blue Diamond again.





	Blue Diamond and Steven (and Lars) Use Memes

The diamond stared down at him with doubtful eyes, and she muttered, "That's not possible." Her face shifted to a sneer, and in a venomous voice, she ordered, "Prove your claim, little quartz."

Steven inhaled, shape shifting his fingers into tiny cat heads. "My cat fingers are alive."

With a cold laugh that sent shivers up his spine, Blue Diamond shook her head, leaning down to stare at him. Her blue eyes were narrowed. "That changes nothing." She hissed, "Hybrid or not, you have her gem."

He winced. " _Understandable_ ," he said with a nod and then added, " _have a great day_."

He took a step back, freezing when he heard a scream far away.

"Steven!" Lars called fearfully.

"And now that..." She paused, turning to face him. "You."

"What?" His legs were trembling with fear and horror as she looked at him. He clenched the gemstone on his stomach protectively, but the diamond ignored that.

"What did you refer to the human as?" she questioned, waving a hand towards Lars as he ran.

"A boy."

"Oh," she said. "Now..." Her voice was soft. " _Here_   _comes_   _that_   _boy_."

As Lars skidded to a stop, he glanced up to see Blue Diamond staring down at him. " _Oh $ &%*,_" he cursed.

"Umm...  _What's_   _up_ , Lars?" Steven laughed nervously.


End file.
